This invention relates to electric irons and in particular to a nozzle assembly for spraying water onto the garments being ironed while the iron is being used.
In the field of electric irons of the type that are commonly used in the modern household, many of the irons include means to emit a spray of water droplets onto the object to be ironed which is positioned in the path of movement of the iron. This spray function is used when ironing certain fabrics and the spray function is controlled by the user of the iron. The spray of water tends to relax the fabric being ironed and assists in removing wrinkles from the garment.
Prior spray nozzle assemblies typically have used either a nozzle having an integral check valve or a separate check valve generally located adjacent to the spray pump. In both instances, the check valve comprises a valve seat sealed by a spring loaded ball which is displaced to allow water flow from the pump through the spray nozzle. The spring returns the ball to the seated position to prevent reverse flow when the user discontinues the spray function.
Assembly of the spray nozzles can be made complicated due to the check valve including the spring loaded ball. The spring and ball are generally small parts and are somewhat difficult to assemble.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,407, some nozzle assemblies contain a plurality of raised pads to create circular water flow through the orifice. The fluid is directed through the raised pads by a substantially flat disc-like member. The present nozzle assembly provides an improvement over the assembly disclosed in the cited United States patent.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an electric iron having a spray nozzle which eliminates the separate spring loaded check valve and results in a three piece nozzle assembly which is relatively easy to assemble during manufacture of the iron.